


Truth

by haydeeh



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haydeeh/pseuds/haydeeh
Summary: Aftermath of Pokemon X, revolved around Augustine Sycamore and his relationship with the Team Flare leader, Lysandre.





	1. Prologue

If you ever wondered if pokemon professors went to some school or something alike to learn about the monsters scattered around this world, the answer is available to the public.

There is no school. Augustine Sycamore claims that each professor on the planet learns from their own conducted studies.

"There are over 700 pokemon that we know of to this date, all because of the young humans we send out to gather this data. We pick younger people because most adults' sense of adventure has perished, and having to focus on other things that adulthood brings to their lives distracts from building up the pokedex," Sycamore had stated during an interview in Lumiose.

"There are obstacles along the way, yes, but most obstacles bear a good reward. Ever since Team Flare was defeated and we were gifted peace in Kalos, more people are willing to go on the pokedex hunt; heck, we gained a new Champion. 

However, one question asked by an interviewer had resulted in an uncomfortable reply by the professor, and the people of Kalos are being advised to avoid asking:

"What ever happened to Lysandre?"


	2. Chapter 2

The shower had been set to the highest temperature, causing steam to fog up the bathroom. Streams of water trickled down from the top of the professor's head, flattening his usually flamboyant dark hair. Brooding was a normal thing he did when he was alone, especially in the wash.

His hands groggily rubbed his eyes to clear them of the hot water. He stared down at the drain. Why couldn't he be like a shower? The shower released and drained. Sycamore released, but he never forgot.

After he halted the water flow and dried himself off he stood silently, leering at his own reflection in the bathroom mirror. He had no motivation to live life today.

A loud sniffing was heard from outside of the bathroom. Augustine leaned in toward the door to listen; his expression brightening when he heard it, knowing it was his loyal, lovable Garchomp. The professor whipped his robe onto himself and opened the door just a crack. Garchomp's snout nudged at the opening of the door, and, being such a heavy pokemon, it resulted in the door slamming open. As the large land shark started to lick her trainer affectionately, the professor's eyes reddened and began to water a smidgen. Garchomp cocked her head to the side in question, but Sycamore attempted to reassure her by ruffling her scales. "I'm going to try my best today, Chompy. Don't worry about me."

The large pokemon ecstatically purred at his words. Loyal, lovable, and even oblivious she was. 

\-----

Bikes were a very effective way of traveling in Kalos, whether to speed to shops in the grand city of Lumiose or just to travel leisurely through the routes. Serena, Sycamore's former pupil, was to meet him near the daycare. When Team Flare had been defeated, she caught and trained a legendary pokemon, the Fairy-type known as Xerneas. Sycamore wrote a very basic pokedex entry for it, but having a chance to take a look and observe it was such an extraordinary thing, and Serena was offering.

Augustine leisurely pedaled through grass patches, max repel clipped on a messenger bag he carried; it housed a lot of required materials to record information about pokemon. As he approached the daycare, Serena came into his line of sight. She was leaning against the fence, chatting up a man next to her. Sycamore dismounted his bicycle, propped it against the fence, and waved at his former pupil.  
"Oh, hello Professor!" Serena giddily greeted him, cutting off the conversation with the other man at the fence.  
"Serena," the professor's mature voice sounded more emotional than other times he met up with the girl. It had been a long time since he saw her in person since she had left for a while after becoming champion a year before.  
"Notice anything different?" Serena smiled enthusiastically and put her hands to her hips in confidence.  
"About you? You cut your hair. It looks very nice on you." Sycamore's smile was there, but very faint.  
"Yeah I did. Thank Arceus you didn't change your hair drastically, Syc. It's always looked nice long."  
"O-Oh, it does? Well I guess it's good that I've only been getting occasional trims." An awkward silence enveloped the both of them for a few seconds. Sycamore's thoughts began to race. Serena was the only person who he still had contact with from his recent past. The old champion of Kalos? She disappeared to go on what she called "a youthful adventure". Most gym leaders moved on and Kalos wasn't the same for most pokemon trainers. It had become time to settle down in Kalos after the mania that ensued after... _he_ decided to put his plan into action.

"Um.. Syc? Are you-"  
The professor jolted at the sound of her voice.  
"Oh, yes, would you um... like to start the research now?" He opened his messenger bag and began hectically shuffling through it, although he was quickly interrupted by: "I actually have some assistance for this." Serena gestured to the man she had been talking to beforehand. "Hello, I'm Lewis. Nice to meet you-" The man's hair was a bright poppy red. Sycamore didn't notice him before, spaced out as he was. "Are you a Flare?" The redhead jumped at the sound of the word. "Um, yeah, former. But I can guarantee you, I will never be part of such a horrid organization like that ever again." "Better not..." Sycamore mumbled. Serena "hm?"d at him, but the professor brushed it off as nothing. "I'm alright," said Augustine. Lewis' expression turned vaguely sour.


End file.
